


The Gaang Chat

by EpicKiya722



Series: Typical Teens of Avatar [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Siblings, Sokka being Adorable with his Boyfriend, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: A chat fic involving the Gaang, including Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. They discuss high school, romance, evil deeds that are just plain weird, overall anything that comes to mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to post this chat fic for the longest time, just never got around to it. I have no idea how many chapters I'll do, but at the least, I'm going for 10 chapters.
> 
> punmaster - Sokka  
watermom - Katara  
avatarblogger - Aang  
warriorwoman - Suki  
theblind1 - Toph  
dragonmaster - Zuko  
mooncallsme - Yue

** _watermom created chat "The Gaang" and added punmaster, avatarblogger, theblind1, dragonmaster, mooncallsme, warriorwoman_ **

watermom: okay

watermom: so i added everyone right?

theblind1: present, oh mom friend

watermom: i'll agree i'm the mom friend

dragonmaster: i'm guessing the auto thingy works, toph?

theblind1: yes, thank u Zuko

mooncallsme: hee hee, auto thingy

dragonmaster: i haven't had any coffee yet

dragonmaster: spare me

avatarblogger: I can't b the only 1 noticing how zuko n sokka's names match

punmaster: we're dating, aren't we?

warriorwoman: katara n aang r dating n their names don't match

watermom: because sokka is oogie

punmaster: ur oogie

watermom: u r

dragonmaster: it's ok sokka. u know i love u anyways

mooncallsme: zuko, i call being the flower girl at ur wedding

dragonmaster: we can start dress shopping, yue

mooncallsme: sokka marry him

punmaster: i'm trying

watermom: i'm planning their wedding

dragonmaster: wait. u didn't create this chat to talk how "cute" sokka n i r, did u?

watermom: it's one of the reasons :)

dragonmaster: oh agni

theblind1: here, zuko i'll save u

theblind1: anyone excited about spirit week coming up?

avatarblogger: heck yes! i hope we get the day where we get to dress as characters

watermom: couple costumes!

avatarblogger: yes!

punmaster: if u do a couple theme, zuko n i r 2

dragonmaster: what if i wanted to have a theme with azula? she is my sister

punmaster: ur dressing with her 4 twin day

dragonmaster: ... yes i m

dragonmaster: i guess we can do that day together

punmaster: oh come on, i know ur excited

dragonmaster: maybe

warriorwoman: ur blushing

dragonmaster: so what if I am?!

watermom: blushing looks great on u, zuko

avatarblogger: i agree with my girlfriend!

theblind1: i don't know what any of u look like but i'm agreeing 2

warriorwoman: yes, yes!

mooncallsme: just saying, you'll probably look good with makeup 2

dragonmaster: ok enough. i'm pretty

punmaster: babe we went through this

punmaster: ur fucking gorgerous

punmaster: like 2 beautiful 4 this world

punmaster: if u say ur "just pretty" again i'm spanking u

dragonmaster: SOKKA!

mooncallsme: i love this. i'm glad i'm friends with you all

warriorwoman: i know right?

theblind1: we r the gaang

watermom: yup.

watermom: but keep ur fantasies 2 urself, sokka

punmaster: have u seen Zuko dance?

avatarblogger: yes and he's awesome

dragonmaster: thank u, aang

dragonmaster: ur poetry is beautiful

avatarblogger: thank u, zuko!

theblind1: oh, the adorable duo of our group r being adorable again

avatarblogger: i m adorable, oh my gosh

watermom: sarcasm

punmaster: who called?

dragonmaster: i'm dating that

punmaster: ur dating this

theblind1: he's dating that

warriorwoman: he's dating this

mooncallsme: he's dating this and that

dragonmaster: ...

dragonmaster: i can already tell this chat is gonna be a mess


	2. Chapter 2

warriorwoman: it's official

warriorwoman: i'm in need of food

warriorwoman: some1 feed me!

watermom: oh damn, suki, r u being lazy again?

warriorwoman: look, my aunt is at the store grocery shopping but i'm starving

warriorwoman: some1 bring me food

dragonmaster: i can

dragonmaster: i'm at the jasmine dragon n i can bring u over those muffins u like

warriorwoman: forget marrying sokka n marry me, zuko

punmaster: HEY!

punmaster: NO!

avataraang: zuko is back at it again with being precious

theblind1: i want 2 c my little boy

mooncallsme: here he comes

dragonmaster: we're not doing this

dragonmaster: wildberry muffins with almonds, right, Suki?

warriorwoman: right-o, flame-o

dragonmaster: plz don't call me that

punmaster: how about... babe?

punmaster: kitten?

punmaster: my dragon?

punmaster: my future husband? :)

punmaster: baby boy?

dragonmaster: love, as much as i adore u, i'm gonna stop u right there

theblind1: plz do

dragonmaster: anybody else want anything?

watermom: bring me those blue dyed cookies

watermom: i'll meet u at Suki's

avatarblogger: same. i want honey tea

avatarblogger: btw, how r u carrying that food?

dragonmaster: Lu Ten's with me. he agreed to drop me off @ suki's

mooncallsme: he's your older hot cousin, right?

dragonmaster: yes

dragonmaster: he's like... the tadashi to my hiro though

dragonmaster: he's the cool older cousin that treats me like his younger brother.

dragonmaster: i love it because he's awesome

dragonmaster: like I legit want a day dedicated in his honor. i'm not playing these games

punmaster: i would feel so honored to be his cousin-in-law

watermom: yes bitch yes

mooncallsme: no bitch no

theblind1: XD

avatarblogger: so that costume party this saturday. Who's going?

warriorwoman: i'll go!

dragonmaster: azula, ty lee n mai was going and i wanted to tag along if u all were going

punmaster: i m.

mooncallsme: me 2. i know what i'm going as

theblind1: as what?

mooncallsme: u'll know. 4 now, i can tell u there's a lot of glitter

watermom: i heard glitter!

avatarblogger: i would love 2 c Katara go as a mermaid

avatarblogger: i would def go as a sailor

watermom: sokka, future brother-in-law. 

punmaster: he's so pure. he's husband material.

avatarblogger: stop i'm blushing

theblind1: u r pure, twinkletoes

mooncallsme: he's my son

mooncallsme: any1 who fucks with aang can catch these hands

dragonmaster: aang, i have a cousin who's obsessed with knives n he has taught me some things

dragonmaster: anyone who tries u can get a first viewing

punmaster: why in the hell did u just get hotter?

warriorwoman: wait. i'm more concerned that zuko has a cousin obsessed with knives

warriorwoman: n it's not Lu Ten?

dragonmaster: cousin on my mother's side. she has a sister who has a son and adoptive triplets

dragonmaster: we weren't much in touch when we were younger, but now we're talking a lot more

dragonmaster: he's pretty cool

watermom: did u say triplets?

dragonmaster: look exactly like sans some differences

punmaster: wow

dragonmaster: we'll be seeing them this upcoming summer so...

avatarblogger: i would love to meet them!

warriorwoman: same

theblind1: yeah

mooncallsme: yes please!

punmaster: count me in! :D

watermom: same!

dragonmaster: i have the weirdest friends ever but i love u all <3

punmaster: ;) <3

dragonmaster: omg

dragonmaster: im outside ur door btw suki

warriorwoman: MMMMUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding Azula, Mai and Ty Lee in this chapter!
> 
> fireprincess - Azula  
knifensigh - Mai  
happylee - Ty Lee

theblind1: so who all r decorating the halls after school later this week?

theblind1: i mean i can't do it but i'm still going

avatarblogger: u know im going

punmaster: well its a guarantee since we're part of the art club! :D

punmaster: Mai told me she'll b there 2

mooncallsme: i'll b going 2!

watermom: same!

dragonmaster: i'll be going 2

dragonmaster: i have dance class b4 i can meet up with u, but i'll still make it

warriorwoman: r u nervous about the pep rally?

dragonmaster: freaking out

dragonmaster: we're still working out the dance routines

watermom: ur an awesome dancer

dragonmaster: thanks 

dragonmaster: im just really nervous though

dragonmaster: our teacher is thinking about giving me the lead role

punmaster: babe 4 real?!

dragonmaster: yeah

dragonmaster: i accepted it

mooncallsme: YAS QUEEN YAS!

theblind1: i love yue

warriorwoman: from now on when there's a full moon night, it's yue's night

warriorwoman: she's our moon queen

dragonmaster: i agree 2 that!

dragonmaster: want 2 start a petition?

punmaster: let me design it

mooncallsme: oh stop it

mooncallsme: now back 2 the pep rally n spirit week

avatarblogger: hey, we all should go shopping for the supplies like wednesday so we can get started soon

avatarblogger: we already have some supplies we can use in the art room with permission by Mr. Piandao

punmaster: agreed, we're gonna need some more paints, large brushes, glitter

mooncallsme: GLITTER!!!!

dragonmaster: GLITTER!!!!

warriorwoman: GLITTER!!!!

theblind1: FLIPPING GLITTER!!!

watermom: i worry 4 ya so much

watermom: but ya'll r so cute

punmaster: we're lucky

avatarblogger: ooh! since this year's theme is games, we should definitely make game pieces to decorate the hallways

avatarblogger: even make the hallways look like a board game!

warriorwoman: uh hell yes!

punmaster: hey, since mai is part of the art club think we should add her to the chat so she can hear about these ideas 2?

dragonmaster: yeah

dragonmaster: in fact, r u all okay with azula n ty lee being added 2?

watermom: they're friends with us now! of course!

mooncallsme: yes!

mooncallsme: ty lee n i can talk about horoscopes n stuff!

avatarblogger: i follow this one blogger that u 2 might like

avatarblogger: her stuff is pretty cool

mooncallsme: epicness

theblind1: i love how strange our little group is

theblind1: now let's add some more people 2 it

dragonmaster: i asked azula if it was cool with her

dragonmaster: she threw a pillow at me n then said yes

dragonmaster: my sister is so adorable!

** _dragonmaster has added fireprincess, knifensigh, and happylee_ **

warriorwoman: hey girls!

happylee: hi!

knifensigh: hello to the people i actually like

knifensigh: only group i love

fireprincess: ur gonna ask if we're staying after school to decorate...

fireprincess: ur damn right we are

watermom: yay!

knifensigh: sokka, aang, i hope u are ready

avatarblogger: because we're gonna get cray with paints? :3

knifensigh: we're gonna get cray with paints

punmaster: hey, mai, i stans u

fireprincess: who doesn't?

mooncallsme: all in favor of Mai Day say aye!

avatarblogger: AYE!

punmaster: Aye!

dragonmaster: aye!

happylee: aye!

watermom: aye!

warriorwoman: she's a badass 2 so aye!

fireprincess: aye!

theblind1: aye!

mooncallsme: aye!

mooncallsme: the notion has passed. there will be a Mai Day!

knifensigh: u guys n girls r 2 much

knifensigh: i love u

punmaster: the feeling is mutual


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Toph is using a voice system to communicate.

warriorwoman: EXPOSURE TIME!

warriorwoman: remember the time when sokka fainted when he first saw zuko in leggings and blamed it on dehydration?

warriorwoman: yeah he was thirsty alright!

punmaster: i can't believe u done this

dragonmaster: omg, sokka, really?

dragonmaster: was this before we became boyfriends?

watermom: before

watermom: it was so funny n so adorable

punmaster: you know what???

dragonmaster: babe

punmaster: i can't help it if u r really attractive

punmaster: not just physically either!

punmaster: i'm going 2 wife u one day

mooncallsme: I CALL MARRYING U! I WANT 2 PRONOUNCE U MAN & MAN!!

dragonmaster: i allow this

warriorwoman: i'm sokka's best woman because i said so

fireprincess: zuzu, i'm planning ur wedding

fireprincess: mai is ur best woman

dragonmaster: i allow this 2

knifensigh: yus!

punmaster: but don't think talking about the future zukka wedding is gonna make me forget about what u just exposed, suki!

warriorwoman: i have no idea what u speak of, my guy

punmaster: since we're doing that

punmaster: one time suki got locked out her own room and had to climb through the window. unfortunately she sprained her ankle

punmaster: BEFORE SHE EVEN CLIMBED TWO STEPS OFF THE LADDER

theblind1: I didn't c the whole thing but i do remember Suki going "NNNNOOOO!!! MY LIFE IS A LIE!!"

warriorwoman: ... i can't believe u've done this

happylee: one time when zuko was hanging out with me, mai and azula some guy wolf whistled him when he bent over thinking he was a girl

dragonmaster: TY LEE!!

fireprincess: because of it, zuko didn't wear jeans 4 quite some time

knifensigh: he hasn't been the same since

dragonmaster: catch these hands

punmaster: u do have a nice butt though

mooncallsme: i even agree

avatarblogger: i'm too pure 4 this

dragonmaster: since we're doing this

dragonmaster: Ty Lee once accidentally joined a circus

happylee: who said it was accidentally?

watermom: i can't! XD

theblind1: i'm laughing

theblind1: ty lee i love u

happylee: :)

mooncallsme: just 2 be clear, so the theme for this year's spirit week is games, right?

dragonmaster: yup!

mooncallsme: and one of the days is character day, right?

fireprincess: yes

mooncallsme: since our group is big enough how about we go as mario characters?

watermom: yue! u r a genius!

happylee: omg yus!

punmaster: yue is both beauty n brains n no one can't convince me otherwise

avatarblogger: that's perfect!

knifensigh: if we're doing this i'm going as dry bowser

mooncallsme: ig we're all agreeing?

theblind1: no objections?

fireprincess: nope

avatarblogger: since yue came up with the idea she should choose first

mooncallsme: of course Rosaline

warriorwoman: it fits u!

warriorwoman: then i want 2 b Princess Daisy!

watermom: then I'm b Princess Peach

avatarblogger: then since we're going 2 b mario characters

avatarblogger: we have 2 have mario n luigi

theblind1: aang ur Mario n i'm Luigi

fireprincess: of course we have 2 have Bowser! I call being Bowser

knifensigh: i change my mind, i want 2 b king boo

knifensigh: i have the perfect outfit 2 wear

punmaster: yoshi, i def have 2 b Yoshi!

warriorwoman: so far we have aang - mario, toph - luigi, katara - peach, me - daisy, yue - rosalina, azula - bowser, mai - king boo, sokka - yoshi

warriorwoman: that leaves ty lee n zuko

dragonmaster: Toad

dragonmaster: i like Toad

happylee: hhhhmmmmm

happylee: i don't know who i want 2 b

knifensigh: how about toadette?

happylee: perfect!

warriorwoman: update

warriorwoman: me - daisy, katara - peach, aang - mario, toph - luigi, sokka - yoshi, yue - rosalina, mai - king boo, azula - bowser, zuko - toad n ty lee - toadette

theblind1: i'm so ready 2 wear a mustache

dragonmaster: i'm ready 2 see that

fireprincess: we have like 3 weeks 2 get ready 4 this

mooncallsme: i'm already getting my costume ready

watermom: Yue, u should def carry a Luma plushy

mooncallsme: AND I HAVE ONE!! YUS!

punmaster: i believe this is the best thing we ever decided to do together

fireprincess: i get 2 have spikes so i agree

dragonmaster: please don't try 2 stab anyone

fireprincess: i make no promises! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been forever.

avatarblogger: everyday i think about how weird it is that our principal and guidance counselor is related 2 azula and zuko

dragonmaster: n not a lot of people know that

fireprincess: even some of the teachers

dragonmaster: i thought everyone would know this since everyday I say "hi, uncle" to uncle iroh when i see him, but i guess not

knifensigh: i remember Zuko n Azula had passed the principal in the hallway and said "hey, pops" to him and this one kid looked so confused

mooncallsme: I can't even

theblind1: hey so we're having this day called Free Space Day n what is that?

mooncallsme: pretty much a day where we can dress up again if we choose. there's also going to be bingo being played during the lunch periods that day

theblind1: cool

happylee: hey let me practice makeup on someone

watermom: come over!

happylee: yay!

warriorwoman: i'm on my way over

mooncallsme: i'm bringing over some products right now

dragonmaster: i have 2 join this

watermom: we all should do this

watermom: makeup party

avatarblogger: i'll happily join

happylee: u rang? :)

punmaster: wait so we're doing some makeup party or whatever?

warriorwoman: yes

punmaster: ...

punmaster: as long as i get a pedi-mani I'm good

fireprincess: why r we so weird?

dragonmaster: ur actually including yourself?

fireprincess: zuko, i pour the milk before the cereal

dragonmaster: because ur just evil

fireprincess: yes

knifensigh: she's chaotic evil

theblind1: wait it's weird 2 pour the milk first n then the cereal?

watermom: toph please tell me u don't do that

theblind1: ...

theblind1: nice weather we're having

watermom: REALLY?

avatarblogger: azula n toph r chaotic evil

mooncallsme: not 2 sound insensitive but toph u do fix ur own bowl of cereal?

theblind1: practice

mooncallsme: hm. cool!

punmaster: does anyone else want 2 spill any evil secrets they have?

dragonmaster: i make hot chocolate with water sometimes

punmaster: we're breaking up

dragonmaster: i said sometimes! the water is an alternative

fireprincess: and he calls me evil

punmaster: zuko, i thought we had something special

watermom: sokka on several occasions has opened his chips upside down

punmaster: how dare u

dragonmaster: babe we're over now

punmaster: no! i forgive u for the chocolate thing!

knifensigh: guess who doesn't eat the crust of pizza?

warriorwoman: mai, we're cancelling Mai Day

happylee: guess who never had to ask for a pencil her whole school life?

warriorwoman: you're playing with fire now

avatarblogger: at this point i think we all are playing with fire

theblind1: we're still on for our get-together right?

dragonmaster: tadashi 2.0 is dropping us off

watermom: i can't believe u call Lu Ten that

dragonmaster: he embraces the nickname proudly

knifensigh: i'm not even surprised


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang and Co being wholesome together? Yes.

mooncallsme: this weekend I won't be around since I'll b visiting a cousin  


mooncallsme: i'll be back Sunday night  


warriorwoman: do we know this cousin?  


mooncallsme: not really? i mentioned her a couple of times tho but u never met her  


punmaster: is this the cousin that's like in college?  


mooncallsme: yep!   


mooncallsme: i think i shown a pic of her  


mooncallsme: looks like me like she could be my sister  


watermom: that cousin! i know who you're talking about now!  


watermom: what was her name? wasn't it...?  


watermom: Allura! isn't her name Allura?  


mooncallsme: that's her!  


happylee: for a sec I thought I read Azula  


fireprincess: i see how u caught that  


knifensigh: hey, how mad would ur granddad n uncle be if I fist fought someone?  


fireprincess: who must I terminate?  


knifensigh: some girl! i don't know her name but she's speaking reckless about u n Zuko!  


dragonmaster: mai, u r my bestie but please don't get in trouble. she's not worth it  


knifensigh: can I leave a knife in her locker covered in blood to spook her?  


dragonmaster: Mai  


knifensigh: fake blood  


avatarblogger: Mai u scare me on so many levels  


knifensigh: I'll take that as a compliment, but apologize I scare u oh precious child  


warriorwoman: we're all collectively agreeing that Aang is the precious child of the group, right? we went over this before but to clarify...  


watermom: yes, my boyfriend is the precious child  


theblind1: agreed  


punmaster: well duh  


dragonmaster: i would bend lightning for him  


fireprincess: honestly? same  


knifensigh: i have a knife specifically for any person who hurts Aang  


happylee: i take martial arts n i'd kick a bitch for Aang  


avatarblogger: i appreciate u all but please don't turn to violence on my behalf  


mooncallsme: if I had moon powers I would use them on anyone who hurts u  


avatarblogger: total opposite of what i was going for but thanks  


* * *

  
knifensigh: turns out that girl is really gay 4 Azula  


fireprincess: so she talks about me in distaste but having a raging crush on me???  


knifensigh: i'm just as confused as u, fam-a-lam

dragonmaster: don't ever say that again  


happylee: hey how about she not try  


watermom: hello? jealousy? is that u at the door?  


happylee: who is jealous?  


watermom: i think it's as crystal clear as fiji water  


mooncallsme: well i guess super clear  


punmaster: fiji water is really that clear?  


theblind1: can't answer  


theblind1: when's lunch?  


warriorwoman: lunch was like an hour ago  


theblind1: doesn't matter when is lunch?  


dragonmaster: Jasmine Dragon after school?  


theblind1: hey ur my favorite  


warriorwoman: i thought i was ur favorite  


theblind1: i like u all  


watermom: hold it  


watermom: we're in class get off ur phones  


fireprincess: I would but our group chat is more entertaining  


happylee: i'm in art right now  


happylee: Mr. Piandao is pretty chill  


punmaster: awesome guy  


dragonmaster: top notch  


dragonmaster: i just remembered i have dance after school  


warriorwoman: we can wait up for u  


dragonmaster: nah u don't have to do that  


dragonmaster: u can go ahead to the JD  


punmaster: baby dragon, u suggested the JD  


mooncallsme: congrats, Sokka, u have embarrassed ur boyfriend  


knifensigh: we're in the same class with him right now and when u called him baby dragon he made the loudest whine and put his head down to hide his shame  


punmaster: aaaaaawwwww  


punmaster: why is my boyfriend a very socially awkward adorable turtleduck?  


dragonmaster: please stop  


mooncallsme: he won't stop blushing! it's too cute!  


punmaster: hey, babe  


dragonmaster: sokka please mercy  


punmaster: ❤💙❤💙❤💙❤💙  


knifensigh: he's hiding in his sweater  


avatarblogger: this is the content that is wholesome  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I asked this before, I may have I don't know, but how you feel about a page for this Modern AU? Like you can ask questions, I'll post headcanons and aesthetics, all that good content. I've been wanting to do it for a while, probably since I started this series, but just curious about what you all think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of these precious beings? Why yes!
> 
> I got to writing this chapter after I saw one of my fave artists on YouTube draw Yue (which is so rare because Yue is so underrated). The inspiration hit me.

warriorwoman: so i'm sitting in class and realized i'm immune to dad jokes

warriorwoman: but not to the endless cycle of 'ask ur mom'

punmaster: sucks 2 b u

warriorwoman: meet me behind the jasmine dragon at 3

punmaster: alright then

dragonmaster: don't

punmaster: sorry, suki. zuko said no

warriorwoman: dang it

watermom: we know who the real squad mom is

watermom: and it's Zuko

fireprincess: facts

dragonmaster: i'm not motherly

avatarblogger: lies and slander!

theblind1: even the baby agrees

avatarblogger: ur only older than me by a couple of months

theblind1: even the baby agrees

knifensigh: before we get into Zuko being such a mom because he is

dragonmaster: u smell that? that's the smell of BETRAYAL

knifensigh: can we bring up the fact that Suki said 'in class'? we had class yesterday

warriorwoman: don't @ me. my brain works pretty slow sometimes

mooncallsme: {alluranme.pic}

mooncallsme: she says hi!

happylee: that's ur cousin?!

watermom: she could be your twin!

warriorwoman: i'm too bi for this

punmaster: two goddesses? we don't deserve

theblind1: she's really pretty like Yue isn't she?

avatarblogger: yep

avatarblogger: dark skin, white hair and blue eyes

theblind1: and they're just cousins?

mooncallsme: yep we are!

mooncallsme: we're having a good time, but I miss u all!

dragonmaster: miss u too, girl

punmaster: we miss u!

watermom: we'll have a sleepover once u come back!

mooncallsme: 😘😘😘

mooncallsme: so Zuko is the squad mom, huh?

dragonmaster: sssssttttoooooppppp

fireprincess: i have to agree, brother

dragonmaster: fight me

avatarblogger: u can run all u want, Zuko, but u can never escape the truth

dragonmaster: listen here, young man

avatarblogger: further proving my point

mooncallsme: i call being the wine aunt who spoils the kids - toph, aang, katara, ty lee, azula

happylee: i agree with that

theblind1: it's funny because i'm that kid who forgets the are rich

fireprincess: honestly same

warriorwoman: remember when Toph asked Aang for a dollar?

avatarblogger: toph - let me get a dollar

avatarblogger: me - you can buy my life, toph

avatarblogger: toph - crap you're right

theblind1: that's exactly how it went down

warriorwoman: i'm the aunt who joins in on the kids' shenanigans

knifensigh: im the weird cousin that no one is sure how i'm related to them

watermom: and it's obvious that Sokka is the dad

punmaster: I agree!

punmaster: katara is the big sis who plays the

mother role when the mom (zuko) is too tired to

watermom: yep I am

mooncallsme: and aang is that kid everyone wants to adopt because he's baby

avatarblogger: i don't deserve this love

warriorwoman: whoever told u this must die

knifensigh: i got a knife ready to be used

warriorwoman: dress in all black, Mai, we must find this evil person

knifensigh: already ahead of you

dragonmaster: we shall not be committing murder

warriorwoman: fine, mom

happylee: 🤣

dragonmaster: i want another squad

* * *

  
  
watermom: so i'm going through Sokka's phone

punmaster: i'm using my laptop right now but sis, why?

watermom: u have that one game i like playing

punmaster: no wonder why i keep leveling up

punmaster: proceed

dragonmaster: so she does it too

fireprincess: not my fault u make it easy to get into ur phone

watermom: anyways you guys n girls! sokka's contact names for us are just emojis

mooncallsme: for real?!

punmaster: i won't even deny it

happylee: i have an emoji next to everyone's name in my phone

avatarblogger: what's mine, Katara?

watermom: 🌞💫👍🏻🌞💫👍🏻🌞💫👍🏻

punmaster: because i approve of u and you're pure sunshine

avatarblogger: thank u!

watermom: yue's is ✨🌌🌟🌠🌙🔮

mooncallsme: a bunch of space emojis... sokka is a genius!

punmaster: thanks!

watermom: mai's 🔪🔪🔪🔪😒🔪🔪🔪🔪

knifensigh: i stans Sokka

theblind1: what's me?

punmaster: u'll love it

watermom: ⛰⛰⛰😎😎😎⛰⛰⛰

theblind1: i'm a punch of mountain emojis?

theblind1: "mountain emoji, mountain emoji..."

punmaster: because no matter how hard the wind howls, the mountain won't bow to it

theblind1: i love how you used that quote for me

punmaster: u r small, but u are one of the toughest people i know

theblind1: hey, have i mentioned that Sokka is a great guy and deserves the world? because this is facts

watermom: right? i have an awesome brother

punmaster: so that would make me n zuko the ultimate big bro couple?

dragonmaster: babe

fireprincess: he's not wrong, u r an awesome brother too, Zuzu

dragonmaster: aaaaawwww, thanks, Lala

happylee: they have the cutest names for each other

watermom: meanwhile my big bro give me this -> 🌊🌊🌊💙💙💙🌊🌊🌊

watermom: i love it

punmaster: my sister is a tsunami, she's not to be messed with

avatarblogger: agreed 10x over

knifensigh: she also has emoji reading skills because apparently she knows who is who in Sokka's phone

watermom: yes

watermom: Suki's -> 🏵🏵🏵🗡💯🗡💯🗡🏵🏵🏵

warriorwoman: that's me

punmaster: she's a flower, but a deadly one

dragonmaster: that reminds me of when me n Uncle went camping and he found this flower and wondered if it was poisonous or not

dragonmaster: turns out it was, but thank goodness it only gave him bad rashes

avatarblogger: yes, thank goodness

fireprincess: i'm glad i wasn't too late to realize how cool of an uncle he is

watermom: he's the everyone's uncle/grandpa here

watermom: and apparently he's in sokka's phone too as 🍵👴🏻🕶🍵

punmaster: emergency reasons

watermom: Azula's -> 💥🔥⚡👑⚡🔥💥

fireprincess: that is a total summary of who I am and Zuko should marry u right away

dragonmaster: we're not doing this right now

watermom: Ty Lee's -> 🌸😊🌺🍭🌈☀🍬🌼

happylee: accurate

punmaster: i swear u n Aang are the sunshine kids

avatarblogger: Team Sunshine

happylee: Team Sunshine

watermom: and finally! Zuko's ->😍 ❤🧡💛🐉🐉🐉💛🧡❤😍

dragonmaster: babe

punmaster: ur my baby dragon

fireprincess: Zuko's contacts are names with one emoji or two next to them but Sokka's is

fireprincess: 😘😘💙📘📘💙😘😘

punmaster: u know, Dad wouldn't mind another son and...

dragonmaster: ask me again in a couple of years, love

* * *

  
punmaster: it's like 4 in the morning and katara still has my phone

punmaster: just wanted to share that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relate to Sokka, Mai and Zuko, being an older sibling myself. It's funny really because my personality is Sokka, but I'm also kind of motherly.
> 
> I'm working on that page, by the way. I don't know when I'll have it ready, but I'll let you all know when I do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got that Tumblr blog up for those who want to ask questions, give their opinions and all that jazz. I'm still tweaking it a bit but other than that, go ahead and check it out! The link is in the series' description!

punmaster: so i got my phone back n Katara gave me a bunch of selfies on it

dragonmaster: sisters, u got to love them

dragonmaster: and i have two

happylee: i got to come over so i can see Kiyi

fireprincess: right now she's brushing through Zuzu's hair

fireprincess: {zuzunkiki.pic} you're welcome

watermom: wholesome, just so wholesome

happylee: like when yue ambushed Azula n Mai with glitter when we were decorating the halls and Azula then threw glitter right back at her while Mai stood there in confusion?

mooncallsme: that's like a different kind of wholesome but wholesome nonetheless

mooncallsme: chaotic wholesome

mooncallsme: by the way, Allura told me that she wants to meet all of you so next weekend she's visiting me

avatarblogger: awesome!

mooncallsme: she has this one friend that reminds me of Toph

mooncallsme: has this thing for green, small, loud, and sassy

mooncallsme: i'm keeping her

theblind1: don't you replace me!

mooncallsme: why would I want to replace u when I can just have two of u?

theblind1: i adore u

theblind1: also you all should come to my place, i'm lonely

punmaster: we'll carpool over

dragonmaster: alright

dragonmaster: Kiyi's going on her playdate with Tom-Tom anyways

dragonmaster: something about a kid from their school having a party today?

knifensigh: that's right, Tom-Tom's going too

fireprincess: we should like crash the party

dragonmaster: no

fireprincess: fine

punmaster: real quick, all the girls, pick one color

theblind1: green obviously... even though i have no clue what the color looks like

fireprincess: red

watermom: blue!

mooncallsme: purple! like lavender-purple

knifensigh: black is my happy color

happylee: pink!!!

warriorwoman: i like reds n greens, but i'm going yellow

punmaster: thank you!

knifensigh: what's with the colors?

punmaster: nothing really

* * *

  
** _punmaster has created a chat and has added avatarblogger and dragonmaster_ **

** _punmaster has renamed the chat 'RESPECT WOMAN JUICE IT WILL QUENCH YA'_ **

punmaster: i was asking about the colors because i thought about making tees for them because they're amazing and i wanted to show my appreciation for them

dragonmaster: Sokka? Genius? Always!

avatarblogger: i'm looking forward to calling u my bro-in-law in the future

punmaster: as do I

punmaster: so I thought me n Zuko could use the excuse to go fetch everyone some snacks and some from the store so I can get the supplies to decorate the shirts

dragonmaster: and aang distracts them?

punmaster: yep

avatarblogger: u can count on me!

avatarblogger: it will just seem like u two are playing team mom n team dad again and a little less suspicious than if all us boys were gone

dragonmaster: for once I'll agree that i'm team mom

* * *

punmaster: okay Zuko n I are going to the store for snacks and probably pick up some pizza

punmaster: anyone wants to request anything?

fireprincess: flame-o chips

knifensigh: black licorice

watermom: blueberry candy please!

avatarblogger: cheese puffs

happylee: double fudge chocolate chip cookies

warriorwoman: i want some flame-o chips too!

mooncallsme: can't believe ur all having a sleepover without me

warriorwoman: that's why we're going to video chat u

mooncallsme: i no longer feel betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll can't tell me Sokka wouldn't start a 'respect women' blog. 
> 
> Remember the page is up now! ---> [Typical Teens of Avatar High Tumblr Page](https://avatarhigh.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad Netflix has ATLA on now because that because that means old fans (such as myself) and new fans can enjoy the show and relive the beauty that is that show. It's also kinda hilarious to me because I already introduced ATLA to my siblings who are way younger than me so long ago. That's right, their big sis got taste. I have done justice already. 
> 
> But please... can we just not bring back the ship wars? Let's live in harmony and collectively agree that the show is one of the best, greatest, well-written, colorful, funniest shows to ever exist?

mooncallsme: GUESS WHO'S COMING HOME TOMORROW!!!

warriorwoman: YAY!!

happylee: whoo! i miss my horoscope girl!

mooncallsme: have there been new episodes?

happylee: yes and i haven't watched them yet because i was waiting for u

mooncallsme: aaaaawwww, thank u! 😙

watermom: what time, Yue?

mooncallsme: i'll make it home some time during school, probs second period so i might or might not attend school

mooncallsme: if i don't, i'll be meeting u all at JD

dragonmaster: well, can't wait to see u!

avatarblogger: how's Allura doing?

mooncallsme: still doing good!

mooncallsme: we decided she will be visiting next weekend!

knifensigh: awesome

mooncallsme: she wants to try as many of the drinks she can at JD

dragonmaster: the tea, she has to do the tea

punmaster: and the cookies as a special bonus

* * *

  
_ **dragonmaster > fireprincess** _

dragonmaster: what's wrong?

fireprincess: how do you know something is wrong?

dragonmaster: my big bro senses are tingling

fireprincess: ...

fireprincess: i left my drink at the house and now i'm sitting in class thirsty

dragonmaster: I GOT U, SIS!

fireprincess: Zuko what are u doing?!

* * *

  
knifensigh: it's only Monday and i didn't think i'd see Zuko run past our class at full speed

fireprincess: no he isn't!

punmaster: he has office aid right now so he kinda can be in the halls but why is he running down the halls?

punmaster: babe

dragonmaster: i'm performing my duty as a big brother, let me have this

fireprincess: he just delivered me soda in my class

avatarblogger: Zuko, once again being the best big bro he can be

dragonmaster: Uncle just caught me too n let me off with a warning

happylee: he was in the halls?

dragonmaster: i was with him before i left to make Azula happy

theblind1: i live to witness things like this

warriorwoman: we all do

* * *

  
happylee: is Jet aware that Zuko and Sokka are an item?

knifensigh: who isn't?

knifensigh: they're constantly being cute in the halls when they can

dragonmaster: *gasp* mai said cute

knifensigh: i take it back

dragonmaster: too late

knifensigh: it's not too late

dragonmaster: u love us

knifensigh: u right

fireprincess: but to this Jet

fireprincess: how may i am punish this mortal?

dragonmaster: Azula...

fireprincess: let me hurt someone, Zuzu, gosh!

mooncallsme: i love how passive aggressive their relationship is

avatarblogger: honestly? same

watermom: but seriously what did Jet do this time?

happylee: he's just like staring at Zuko with heart eyes

happylee: i know heart eyes when i see heart eyes

warriorwoman: where is this happening?

happylee: gym

watermom: don't we all share that class?

punmaster: yes

mooncallsme: and you're texting each other while standing in the same class

punmaster: so we can let u know what's up

mooncallsme: i don't deserve u peeps

punmaster: no we don't deserve u. a goddess

dragonmaster: facts

mooncallsme: stop don't feel like crying right now

warriorwoman: hey coach just said we're playing dodgeball

avatarblogger: oh boy

fireprincess: yes an opportunity!

knifensigh: she's gonna kill him


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this chapter sucks. It's my birthday today, but I woke up sick and with cramps and I needed something to distract me because I didn't want to nap for like the third time today.

happylee: when Yue returned we weren't expecting that we all would be getting gifts

avatarblogger: it was Sokka's idea

punmaster: u and Zuko helped

dragonmaster: because we adore u girls

warriorwoman: that explains why u asked about the colors

mooncallsme: the tees are cute!

watermom: we got to wear them one day all together

happylee: let's do it tomorrow!

theblind1: bet

* * *

  
knifensigh: Zuko

dragonmaster: yes?

knifensigh: i want cookies

dragonmaster: we just came from lunch

knifensigh: and?

knifensigh: i know u still got those cookies so give them up

dragonmaster: no

knifensigh: u want me to stab u?

dragonmaster: u r really gonna stab me over my cookies?

knifensigh: hell yes

dragonmaster: ... u really are my best friend

* * *

  
warriorwoman: mai did u really just threatened Zuko over cookies?

punmaster: don't play innocent, u threatened to assassinate me over touching muffins

warriorwoman: ...

warriorwoman: it is what it is

* * *

  
watermom: if i could i would be a mermaid

punmaster: what brought this on, sis?

watermom: i just thought about how cool it would be to be a mermaid

mooncallsme: she's onto something

avatarblogger: i think Katara would be a beautiful mermaid

theblind1: u wouldn't mind it if ur girlfriend was a man-eater?

avatarbloger: i thought sirens did that???

mooncallsme: i'll explain that later

happylee: i would love to be a fairy

knifensigh: vampire

dragonmaster: dragon

fireprincess: i would be a dragon too

watermom: of course

fireprincess: LET ME DREAM!

fireprincess: wait I'd be a phoenix!

warriorwoman: phoenixes are amazing

theblind1: i would be a badger mole and no one question me about it

avatarblogger: pegasus

warriorwoman: pegasus?

avatarblogger: why yes

warriorwoman: alright then

warriorwoman: i always thought griffins were cool

punmaster: a werewolf

watermom: i can see it

mooncallsme: nymph! like a naiad or a nereid

mooncallsme: or like a moon goddess

happylee: so like Selene, Luna or Chang'e?

fireprincess: you really do know the names of moon goddesses?

happylee: Yue, Aang n I spend a lot of time reading mythology

avatarblogger: sure do

theblind1: i changed my mind i would totally be a goblin

knifensigh: wow

fireprincess: that would be funny

punmaster: that would!

theblind1: i'm the goblin of this group now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could be a mythological creature, what would you be? I always thought kitsunes, phoenixes and dragons are cool. But! I would be mermaid or a water nymph. Water speaks to me, fam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two weeks to get over a cold! And cramps! But I am fine now. I'm fine and I have pink hair now.

warriorwoman: zuko, let me do your nails

dragonmaster: um i'm in dance practice right now?

warriorwoman: after practice silly!

warriorwoman: i'm at soccer practice right now!

watermom: please tell me ur not running across the field n texting at the same time

warriorwoman: no... but i could if i tried

avatarblogger: i believe it

theblind1: she could i know she could

warriorwoman: i'm gon try it

watermom: u bet not

warriorwoman: i am

dragonmaster: i will leave practice right now n run to the field to stop u

dragonmaster: don't try me

knifensigh: ... do it

dragonmaster: don't encourage her!

fireprincess: do a flip!

dragonmaster: AZULA!!!

* * *

  
watermom: i'm shooketh

dragonmaster: same

warriorwoman: never doubt me again

* * *

  
mooncallsme: i want to dye my hair

happylee: not that i don't support it because u do u, boo

happylee: but why? ur hair is already so pretty!

happylee: it's like soft curly snow white clouds!

knifensigh: everyone, Ty Lee, always there for a friend

happylee: because i love u all!

dragonmaster: we love u too

mooncallsme: to answer, Ty Lee, also thank u

mooncallsme: i still want to keep my hair white but add like blue tips or something

mooncallsme: ooh! lavender tips!

punmaster: my time has come

avatarblogger: ???

watermom we went shopping with Dad some time ago and somehow Sokka manage 2 convince him to get a lot of hair dye 

punmaster: it's the temporary kind that is easy 2 apply and clean up

punmaster: i was waiting 4 the right moment 2 use it!

dragonmaster: babe, u have chaotic shopping energy

punmaster: i'll take that as a compliment!

punmaster: Yue, whenever ur ready i got u, girl!

mooncallsme: this is why i love Sokka

dragonmaster: same

warriorwoman: Sokka, the crazy prepared friend

* * *

  
watermom: anyone want 2 know what Sokka's fave language is?

theblind1: do indulge us, sweetie

punmaster: yeah sis!

watermom: ... SOKKAsm

avatarblogger: that was clever n i love u for it

punmaster: even tho i'm in charge of the puns i'm proud of u

watermom:why thank u

* * *

  
dragonmaster: who wants to buy Azula? i don't want her anymore

fireprincess: i didn't know u wanted the rest of the fire flakes!!!

* * *

  
knifensigh: some days Tom-Tom is innocently cute 2 me

knifensigh: other days I feel like he's planning to dominate the city n then the world

fireprincess: i honestly think Kiyi is up 2 do the same thing

dragonmaster: i wouldn't be surprised

fireprincess: I wouldn't stop her

dragonmaster: u would encourage her

fireprincess: i would

* * *

  
punmaster: i bet Azula could take over this city with her eyes closed

fireprincess: have i told u how much i would love for u to be my brother-in-law?

* * *

  
happylee: when u have 6 sisters n u have no idea which one of them ate ur snacks

knifensigh: stab them all

dragonmaster: no

* * *

  
theblind1: no i agree with Mai

dragonmaster: Toph!

* * *

  
punmaster: it's been hours since Yue brought up hair dye but it just reminded me how aang wears beanies a lot

avatarblogger: i do

watermom: and ur a brunet

avatarblogger: i want to shave my hair tho

watermom: but ur hair is so soft!

watermom: but i will still adore u, love

avatarblogger: 😍😍😍

watermom: 😘😘😘

punmaster: so oogie

warriorwoman: u can NOT speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: As a kid, Yue and Kida from Atlantis: the Lost Empire made me want white hair... I still do. Funny thing though, I do get silver hairs here and there (mostly from out-no-where stress) but they don't bother me.


End file.
